Imouto
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Kaneshiro Goshi tahu jika perasaannya ini salah. Tetapi, apa salahnya jika dia mencintai adiknya?/KaneshiroSakura/DLDR!


**Imouto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haruno Sakura, Kaneshiro Goshi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto, B-Project**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA YANG DIBUAT AUTHOR ATAU ADEGAN DI DALAMNYA SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK! DLDR!**_

 _ **Selamat Membaca!**_

 **oOo**

 _Namaku adalah Kaneshiro Sakura. Aku adalah putri bungsu keluarga Kaneshiro. Aku memiliki kakak bernama Kaneshiro Goshi yang berjarak lima tahun dariku._

 _Tidak, aku bukan anak kandung keluarga Kaneshiro. Saat usiaku sepuluh tahun, ayahku, Haruno Kizashi bercerai dengan ibuku, Haruno Mebuki. Kemudian, ibuku menikah dengan salah satu duda keluarga Kaneshiro. Ternyata, ayah tiriku sudah memiliki putra berusia sepuluh tahun._

 _Aku senang memiliki kakak seperti Goshi-nii. Dia kakak yang baik, meski sekarang diusianya yang beranjak yang kedua puluh empat tahun, dia sama sekali tidak berubah. Tetap menjadi kakakku yang urakan._

"Sakura, kamu sudah bangun?"

Sakura membuka matanya dan menyingkirkan selimutnya. Matahari sudah cukup tinggi.

"Sakura?"

"Aku sudah bangun, kaa-san." Mengikat rambutnya, Sakura berjalan keluar kamar.

Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika melewati kamar yang ada di sampingnya. Kamar milik kakaknya. Memegang _knop_ pintu, Sakura mencoba memutarnya. Terkunci.

Kakaknya memang misterius. Dia tidak membiarkan sembarang orang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Mendesah panjang, Sakura melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Ohayou, kaa-chan." Sakura mendudukan diri di kursi meja makan.

"Bantu kaa-san menata meja, Sakura." Mebuki memberikan piring kepada Sakura.

Menu hari ini adalah ikan panggang dan nasi. Menu sarapan yang membuat perut Sakura berbunyi karena lapar.

"Kenapa hanya tiga piring?" Sakura memandang ibunya.

"Tou-san sudah pergi ke korea pagi-pagi buta tadi."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. Dia menyukai ayah tirinya. Ayah tirinya baik hati, meski memiliki wajah yang garang seperti kakaknya. Tetapi, ayah tirinya selalu memanjakannya.

Ketika Sakura ingin membeli sebuah pakaian, dan ibunya tidak mengizinkan karena pakaian di lemarinya sudah sangat banyak. Keesokan harinya, ayah tirinya memberikan pakaian yang diinginkannya diam-diam, tanpa sepengetahuan ibunya.

"Dimana Go-nii? Kamarnya dikunci."

"Mencariku?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya. Kakaknya muncul dengan pakaian olah raga miliknya. Di lehernya di kalungkan handuk yang sudah basah oleh keringatnya. Sakura menelan ludahnya.

Dimatanya, kakaknya terlihat seksi dengan keringat yang mengalir di tubuhnya.

"Go-nii, tumben sekali kamu olah raga." Sakura menyindir kakaknya.

Kaneshiro memang selalu bangun siang di hari minggu dan Sakura hafal sekali dengan kebiasaan kakaknya. Mengabaikan adiknya, Kaneshiro mengambil jus jeruk di dalam kulkas dan menuangnya di dalam gelas. Sakura memperhatikan Kaneshiro dengan seksama sebelum mengangkat bahunya.

"Goshi, sebaiknya kamu mandi sebelum makan." Mebuki memperingati Kaneshiro.

"Ya."

.

.

Sakura duduk di sofa ruang tengahnya dengan tenang. Di hari minggu begini waktunya untuk menonton kartun kesukaannya. Ibunya sedang ada arisan dan kakaknya sedang di kamar, entah apa yang dilakukan oleh kakaknya.

Biasanya, kakaknya akan berlatih gitar. Kakaknya termasuk dalam sebuah idol grup bernama B-Project. Kakaknya berada di dalam kelompok bernama _Thrive._ Bersama dengan Ashu Yuta dan juga Aizome Kento.

Sakura menyukai keduanya. Tetapi terkadang menjaga jarak dengan Aizome. Menurutnya, teman kakaknya yang berambut biru itu mesum. Sangat mesum.

Tidak jarang, jika Aizome mengambil kesempatan, kakaknya akan menggagalkannya. Kebanyakan, kakaknya akan duduk di tengah-tengah antara dirinya dan Aizome.

Dia sedang tidak dekat dengan siapapun. Meski dia gadis yang populer di Universitasnya, tetapi dia termasuk kategori gadis yang tidak memiliki banyak teman. Temannya hanya beberapa, Yamanaka Ino, Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke. Hanya itu teman-temannya yang sudah menemaninya dari kecil.

Kartun yang ditontonnya sedang iklan dan menampilkan iklan B-Project. Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat kakaknya menari diantara anggota B-Project. Dia masih tidak menyangka, jika kakaknya yang bandel dan urakan itu sekarang menjadi idola gadis-gadis di seluruh Jepang.

Kakaknya termasuk orang yang pintar. Dia lulus dari _Tokyo University_ tiga tahun yang lalu. Berada di fakultas Ekonomi, kakaknya lulus dengan nilai sempurna, _Cumlaude._

Tidak ada yang percaya jika kakaknya bisa lulus dengan nilai yang sempurna. Sehari-harinya, kakaknya itu selalu bermain-main. Entah nongkrong di cafe hingga menyetel musik rock di kamarnya dengan keras.

Jangankan memegang buku. Kakaknya itu lebih suka memegang gitar daripada buku.

"Melamun."

Sebuah bungkus kripik kentang menyentuh pipinya. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang kakaknya yang memegang kripik kentang.

"Nii-chan!" Sakura mengambil kripik kentang dari tangan Kaneshiro. "Terima kasih untuk kripik kentangnya. Tapi aku ingin Takoyaki."

"Sini, berikan padaku kripik kentangnya."

"Enak saja! Nii-chan sudah memberikannya padaku, tidak boleh diambil lagi!"

Kaneshiro melirik Sakura yang menggembungkan pipinya dan mengunyah kripik kentangnya. Dia tersenyum tipis dan mengambil ponselnya. Mengirimkan pesan kepada seseorang, dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa.

Dari awal, dia tidak pernah keberatan jika Sakura adalah adiknya. Dia masih ingat, pertama kali melihat Sakura yang tersenyum malu-malu di balik punggung ibunya. Menurutnya, Sakura itu gadis yang cantik.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, ponselnya bergetar. Kaneshiro membaca pesan yang masuk dan tak berapa lama kemudian, bel pintu rumahya dibunyikan.

Sakura melirik Kaneshiro yang bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak menuju ruang tamu. Sepertinya tamu yang datang adalah tamu kakaknya, karena tidak biasanya kakaknya mau membukakan pintu jika tidak penting.

Rasa penasaran mulai menyinggapi hatinya. Jika itu adalah teman kakaknya, dia pasti tetaplah orang yang disuruh membukakan pintu. Sudah pasti itu bukan teman kakaknya.

Bangkit dari duduknya dan mengendap-endap, Sakura menuju ruang tamu. Untung saja ruang tamu dan ruangan tempatnya menonton televisi di batasi oleh dinding. Dia bisa melongokan kepalanya dan melihat siapa yang datang.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Tsubasa."

" _Iie_ , tidak masalah."

Sakura bisa melihat seorang gadis berambut coklat sedang berdiri di depan pintu ruang tamunya. Dia bisa melihat pipi gadis itu bersemu merah ketika menatap mata kakaknya.

Ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Dia tidak menyukai tatapan itu. Dia sering melihat tatapan kagum para gadis-gadis ketika melihat kakaknya. Dia tidak merasakan perasaan sesak, dia justru bangga karenanya.

Tetapi, perasaan ini lain. Dia tidak suka. Dia tidak suka cara gadis itu menatap kakaknya. Tatapan itu... bukan tatapan kagum.

Ketika Kaneshiro membalikan badan. Sakura buru-buru melarikan diri dan duduk di sofa. Seolah-olah dia tidak melihat apa yang terjadi.

Sebuah kotak berisi takoyaki sampai di pangkuannya. Sakura yang pura-pura menonton televisi mengangkat kepalanya. Dia memandang Kakaknya yang mendudukan diri di sampingnya.

"Dari mana nii-chan dapatkan ini?"

"Managerku mengantarkannya. Aku mengiriminya pesan karena dia sedang berada di kedai Takoyaki. Jadi, dia mengantarkannya."

Sakura memandang kotak takoyaki di pangkuannya. Jadi.. gadis itu adalah manager kakaknya? Entah dia harus merasa lega atau marah. Tidak. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya harus marah.

"Nii-chan." Sakura memanggil kakaknya dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

.

.

.

.

Kaneshiro sedang memainkan gitarnya. Malam ini, Thrive akan mengadakan _show_ di sebuah mall di Ginza. Sebuah perayaan pembukaan mall baru.

Entah mengapa pikirannya terganggu atas satu hal. Dia terganggu karena seseorang yang sedang memenuhi pikirannya. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti, sejak kapan dirinya jatuh hati pada gadis itu.

Membuka laci meja nakasnya, tangannya terjulur untuk mengambil sebuah foto. Dia tersenyum. Bagi orang sepertinya, banyak yang mengatakan jika dirinya sombong karena jarang tersenyum.

Dia bisa tersenyum. Hanya ketika bersama gadisnya. Dia menyukai gadis itu, tidak dia mencintainya. Dia mencintainya lebih dari apapun.

Karena gadis itu, dirinya bisa hidup. Dia menciptakan semua lagu yang romantis untuknya. Hanya untuk gadis itu.

"Nii-chan!"

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Kaneshiro memasukan foto gadis itu kembali ke laci meja nakasnya. Dia meletakan gitarnya dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Nii-chan, buka pintunya!"

"Berisik, Sakura." Kaneshiro membuka pintu kamarnya kemudian menutupnya dan menguncinya.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal. Kakaknya selalu saja begitu. Misterius. Dia mengunci kamarnya dan tidak memperbolehkan siapapun masuk. Menyebalkan.

"Makan malam sudah siap." Sakura berjalan mendahului Kaneshiro.

Kaneshiro mengangkat bahunya. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap adiknya yang yang mudah sekali ngambek. Dia hanya bersikap pura-pura tidak tahu saja.

Adiknya selalu penasaran dengan isi kamarnya dan suka sekali ngambek ketika dia tidak mau memberitahukannya. Dia sudah terbiasa dan menyukai ekspresi adiknya saat ngambek.

"Kaa-san, aku ada _show_ malam ini." Kaneshiro memberitahu Mebuki.

"Benarkah? Baiklah. Bawa kunci rumah jika begitu."

Kaneshiro sebenarnya tidak terbiasa dengan semua ini. Ibunya hanya satu dan sudah meninggal ketika usianya sepuluh tahun. Awalnya, dia menolak keras ketika ayahnya menikahi Haruno Mebuki. Tetapi untuk bocah berusia sepuluh tahun saat itu, dirinya bisa apa?

Awalnya, dia membenci Sakura. Dia tidak memiliki seorang adik, itu yang dia tanamkan pada dirinya. Tetapi lambat laun, dia mulai menyukai Sakura. Gadis itu penakut dan pemalu, ayahnya selalu memarahinya jika dirinya tidak bisa menjaga Sakura.

Berbeda dengan Mebuki, ibu tirinya itu selalu memberinya makanan yang lezat setelah ayahnya memarahinya. Dengan segelas susu hangat yang menenangkan. Dia seperti memiliki ibu baru.

Dan egonya pun luluh.

Kaneshiro berhasil menjaga Sakura. Hingga gadis itu berusia sembilan belas tahun. Kaneshiro berhasil menjaganya, bahkan dari para serangga pengganggu yang mencoba mendekati adiknya.

Hasilnya? Adiknya yang cantik dan menggemaskan jomblo hingga saat ini.

"Nii-chan, boleh aku ikut?" tanya Sakura penuh harap.

Pertanyaan itu, membuat Kaneshiro kembali ke masa lalu. Kembali ke masa dimana Sakura selalu merengek padanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

" _Nii-chan, boleh aku ikut?"_

Saat dirinya belajar kelompok, les musik, les bimbingan belajar, Sakura selalu ingin ikut. Dengan boneka kelinci di tangannya, Sakura selalu merengek ingin ikut dengannya.

Untung saja, Mebuki bisa meredam rengekan Sakura. Seperti yang dia lakukan dulu. Tangannya terjulur mengusap rambut adiknya dan memberikan jawaban yang sama.

"Aku akan kembali dengan cepat, Sakura."

.

.

.

Mall di Ginza ramai ketika Kaneshiro sampai. Tsubasa sudah ada disana, sepertinya ini tugas Tsubasa untuk menemani Thrive. Meletakan gitarnya, Kaneshiro mendudukan dirinya di sofa.

"Kita punya waktu lima belas menit untuk bersiap." Tsubasa memberi instruksi.

"Dimana Sakura-chan?" tanya Aizome.

Kaneshiro menatap Aizome dengan pandangan tidak suka. Dia tidak menyukai maniak seks seperti Aizome. Pemuda berambut biru itu adalah salah satu penggila adiknya.

"Dia tidak mungkin ikut."

"Kau jahat sekali." Aizome mulai mengomel. "Padahal, aku sudah merindukannya."

"Kenken, jangan mulai lagi." Yuta memberi peringatan.

Terakhir, saat _show_ mereka di Harajuku. Kaneshiro Sakura ikut bersama dengan mereka. Tidak ada sesuatu yang spesial yang terjadi.

Tetapi, Kaneshiro dan Aizome bertengkar sepanjang waktu. Aizome yang menggoda Sakura mati-matian dan Kaneshiro yang menghalangi. Mereka hampir terlambat satu jam karena itu dan mereka kena marah ketua mereka.

Akhirnya, Sakura tidak diizinkan ikut jika mereka masih saja bertengkar. Tidak ada Sakura saja, mereka bertengkar tiada henti.

"Gochin, kita akan mulai. Jadi, tahan emosimu."

Kaneshiro membuang mukanya tidak suka.

"Cih."

.

Kaneshiro sampai di rumahnya tepat pukul dua belas. Dengan motor miliknya, Ginza ke rumahnya yang harusnya ditempuh selama setengah jam bisa memakan waktu lebih cepat.

Memasukan motor ke garasi rumahnya, Kaneshiro masuk. Dia bisa mendengar suara televisi. Satu alisnya terangkat. Siapa yang masih terjaga tengah malam seperti ini?

Pertanyaannya terjawab ketika melihat adiknya tertidur di sofa. Kaneshiro tidak bisa menahan senyumannya ketika melihat adiknya yang tidur bergelung dengan piyama pink miliknya. Tampak seperti seekor kucing yang menggemaskan.

Meletakan gitarnya, dia mengelus rambut adiknya yang lembut. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya adiknya merawat rambutnya. Sangat lembut dan halus.

Sakura menggeliat dan membuka matanya. Mengucek matanya, Sakura memandanginya.

"Nii-chan?"

"Kenapa tidur disini? Jika kamu sakit bagaimana?!" Kaneshiro tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mengomeli adiknya.

"Aku.. aku menunggu nii-chan."

"Dasar bodoh. Memangnya tubuhmu itu terbuat dari apa?"

Sakura hanya diam saja ketika Kaneshiro membungkukan badannya. Dia naik keatas punggung kakaknya, membiarkan kakaknya menggendongnya.

Harum maskulin langsung menusuk hidung Sakura. Dia menyukai aroma tubuh kakaknya. Mengalungkan tangannya di leher kakaknya, Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher kakaknya.

"Nii-chan, aku menyayangimu."

Kaneshiro tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Dia memperlambat langkahnya, dia ingin waktu berhenti. Agar dia bisa menikmati waktu ini lebih lama.

"Kamu bicara apa, Sakura?" Kaneshiro tersenyum. "Nii-san juga menyayangimu, Sakura."

.

.

Pukul sembilan pagi, Sakura sudah sampai di kampusnya untuk kuliah pagi. Sebagai mahasiswi baru, jam kuliahnya belum padat. Kakaknya yang mengantarnya, karena hari ini kakaknya ada latihan bersama tim B-Project.

Sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi jika Kaneshiro Sakura adalah adik dari Kaneshiro Goshi. Cantik, pintar, populer. Tentu saja banyak sekali yang iri padanya. Dunia memang tidak adil.

Sakura turun dari motor kakaknya dan tersenyum. Dia tahu, kakaknya pasti akan menjemputnya setelah jam kuliahnya selesai.

"Aku selesai setelah jam makan siang."

Menganggukan kepalanya, Sakura berjalan masuk ke dalam Universitasnya. Biasanya, teman-temannya sudah menunggunya di kantin. Sudah menjadi rutinitas bagi mereka untuk berkumpul di kantin sebelum mata kuliah di mulai.

"Jidat!"

Itu dia! Sakura tersenyum dan menghampiri sahabat-sahabatnya.

Yamanaka Ino, seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang. Dia adalah model yang cantik dan mengambil jurusan kesenian di Universitas ini. Wajahnya sudah muncul dimana-mana dan menjadi model untuk berbagai merk pakaian.

Uzumaki Naruto, putra tunggal keluarga Namikaze. Perusahaan terbesar kedua setelah Uchiha. Pemuda bodoh yang pernah Sakura temui. Meski begitu, Naruto adalah hiburan disaat Sakura tidak tertawa. Pemuda itu berada di jurusan Managemen bisnis, bersama dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Ya, Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda dingin, berkulit putih, tampan, pintar dan kaya. Sungguh sempurna dan contoh idaman para wanita. Siapapun akan bertekuk lutut di hadapan Sasuke. Dan bersama dengan Ino dan Naruto, Sasuke adalah teman masa kecilnya.

Teman masa kecilnya, yang menjadikannya sebagai cinta pertama pemuda itu. Sasuke hingga kini tahan melajang, karena menunggunya. Dia ingin mendekatinya lebih dari teman, tetapi, kakaknya akan berdiri di barisan paling depan untuk memenggal kepala Sasuke jika berani mendekatinya.

"Bersama Go-nii?" tanya Ino. "Dimana dia?"

"Langsung pergi, dia ada latihan pagi ini."

"Menyenangkan sekali, ya." Ino menopang dagunya. "Aku naksir dengan Onzai Momotarou, kau kenal dengannya, kan? Tempo hari aku melihatnya pemotretan dan dia begitu tampan."

"Ino, jangan mulai lagi."

Sakura mendudukan dirinya di sisi Sasuke. Pemuda itu sibuk dengan ponselnya dan mengabaikannya.

"Sibuk sekali, tuan." Sakura menyindir.

"Ayahku memintaku untuk makan siang dengan klien." Sasuke meletakan ponselnya. "Mau menemaniku?"

"Etto.."

Siapa yang akan menolak ajakan makan siang dari Sasuke? Hanya wanita bodoh yang akan menolaknya dan Sakura adalah wanita itu. Tentu saja dia akan menolaknya, kakaknya bisa marah jika melihatnya bersama pemuda lain.

"Tidak bisa?" Sasuke bertanya. "Sakura, sebenarnya bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?"

.

Sakura memutar-mutar bolpointnya. Dosen sedang menerangkan, telinganya mendengarkan dan sesekali dia mencatat poin-poin yang penting. Tetapi, pikirannya tidak disini.

 _Bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?_

Bagaimana perasaannya pada Sasuke?

Dulu, dia pernah berpacaran dengan kapten tim basket di SMAnya, Sabaku Gaara. Tetapi, hanya bertahan selama tiga bulan, karena pada akhirnya kakaknya mengetahuinya dan menerror Gaara.

Sedangkan terakhir kali dia berpacaran, dengan Yahiko. Pemuda tampan berwajah maskulin dan menyenangkan. Kakak kelasnya. Dia menyukai Yahiko.

Mereka berpacaran diam-diam dan Sakura berbohong pada Kaneshiro. Dia mencari kesempatan untuk pergi berdua dengan Yahiko dan kakaknya tidak curiga sama sekali. Sakura terlena dengan cintanya.

Hingga suatu malam, di bulan desember ketika salju mulai turun. Sakura melihatnya, disana Yahiko sedang bercumbu dengan gadis lain. Gadis berambut ungu yang Sakura kenal sebagai Konan, sahabat Yahiko sendiri.

Hatinya hancur, sangat hancur bahkan hingga berkeping-keping. Seperti kaca yang hancur tak berbentuk lagi.

Dan seseorang datang. Dia memayungi Sakura dibawah salju yang turun.

Ya. Dia kakaknya. Kaneshiro Goshi.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tangisannya. Dia memeluk Kakaknya, menangis dan mengakui semua dosanya. Kakaknya tidak marah. Dia memeluknya dan mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut.

Setelah itu, dia menyadari satu hal. Jika tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya nyaman, selain kakaknya.

Dia sudah memiliki jawaban untuk pertanyaan Sasuke.

.

.

"Bagaimana Goshi, kamu akan menerimanya?"

Shuji Daikoku menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara. Dia bersama kakaknya mendirikan grup B-Project. Kakaknya menaungi Kitakore dan MooNs, sedangkan dirinya menaungi Thrive.

Kaneshiro memandang kertas di hadapannya. Bagaimana ini? Apakah dia akan menolaknya? Dia bekerja keras untuk ini semua, sedangkan dia tidak bisa meninggalkan gadisnya. Ini adalah pilihan yang sulit.

"Berikan aku waktu untuk berfikir."

"Kaneshiro, kami sudah memberikanmu waktu untuk berfikir." Yashamaru menanggapi.

"Berikan aku waktu lagi. Aku akan berikan jawabannya secepatnya." Kaneshiro mengambil gitarnya dan berlalu dari ruangan ketuanya.

Yuta memandang ketuanya. Dia merasa khawatir dengan kondisi sahabatnya.

"Apa Gochin akan ikut pergi?" tanya Yuta.

"Entahlah."

.

Sakura sudah menunggu ketika dirinya sampai. Gadis itu tersenyum menyambutnya.

"Nii-chan lama sekali." Sakura merajuk.

"Hari ini ada latihan ekstra." Kaneshiro memberikan helm pada Sakura.

"Apa akan ada show?"

 _Ada._ Kaneshiro membatin. _Show yang memungkinkanku untuk pergi meninggalkanmu._

"Nii-chan?"

"Untuk waktu dekat ini, tidak."

Sakura memegang pinggang kakaknya dengan erat.

"Jika begitu, temani aku menonton kartun malam ini."

Kaneshiro tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Tentu saja. Dia tidak akan menolaknya.

 **oOo**

Sakura bangun kesiangan esok paginya. Dia semalam suntuk menonton kartun bersama dengan kakaknya. Mungkin, dia bisa meminta temannya untuk mengizinkannya tidak masuk kuliah. Rasa malas benar-benar sukses menguasainya.

Ibunya sedang sibuk di dapur. Dari dulu, ibunya tidak mau mengurus rumah tangga dengan asisten rumah tangga. Dia ingin mengerjakan semuanya sendiri dan mengurus putra-putrinya. Ingin dekat dengan dia dan kakaknya, itu yang selalu ibunya katakan.

"Kaa-chan, dimana Go-nii?" tanya Sakura.

"Dia berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, ada latihan katanya."

"Latihan?"

Sakura benar-benar bingung. Kakaknya mengatakan jika dia tidak ada show dalam waktu dekat. Tetapi kakaknya berlatih dengan giat.

Sebenarnya, apa yang disembunyikan oleh kakaknya?

"Sakura, masukan baju-baju ini ke dalam kamar kakakmu."

Sakura yang hendak naik ke atas, menolehkan kepalanya. Sepertinya dia salah dengar? Ibunya menyuruhnya ke kamar kakaknya?

Mustahil.

"Bukankah kamar nii-chan selalu terkunci?"

"Ibu punya kunci cadangannya."

Sakura bagaikan menemukan emas. Tentu saja dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Siapa yang tidak mau masuk ke kamar kakaknya yang selalu terkunci itu.

Mengambil pakaian milik kakaknya, Sakura naik ke lantai atas dan berdiri di depan kamar kakaknya. Dengan kunci cadangan yang diberikan ibunya, Sakura membuka pintu kamar kakaknya. Perlahan, pintu kamar itu terbuka.

Ingin rasanya Sakura melompat-lompat saking senangnya. Dia segera masuk dan memandang sekeliling kamar kakaknya. Jadi.. ini kamar kakaknya yang selalu terkunci itu.

Meletakan pakaian milik kakaknya diatas ranjang, Sakura memandang apa yang bisa dia lihat. Kamar itu sederhana, beberapa poster penyanyi terkenal ada disana. Mulai dari _Axel Rose, Kurt cobain_ hingga _Bon Jovi._

Sakura sudah tidak heran melihat poster-poster itu, kakaknya memang penggemar musik aliran keras. Lalu, matanya tertuju pada sebuah lemari rak yang terbuat dari kaca. Disana banyak sekali miniatur gitar yang entah di dapatkan kakaknya dari mana.

Tidak hanya itu. Beberapa bingkai foto kecil juga ada disana. Mulai dari foto kakaknya bersama Thrive, B-Project dan keluarganya saat berlibur. Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika melihat fotonya dan kakaknya saat berlibur.

Kakaknya memang tidak suka di foto, kakaknya mengalihkan pandangannya dan dirinya yang tersenyum. Foto itu diambil setahun yang lalu, saat ayah mereka mengajaknya ke Korea.

Emeraldnya kemudian memandang sebuah pintu yang ada di dalam kamar itu. Di benaknya dia mencoba menebak-nebak, kenapa dia tidak tahu ada kamar mandi di kamar kakaknya? Tidak. Kakaknya selalu memakai kamar mandi yang ada di bawah, sudah barang tentu itu bukan kamar mandi.

Gudang? Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. Untuk apa kakaknya memiliki sebuah gudang? Mungkin saja itu adalah ruangan untuk menyimpan gitar atau tempat untuk kakaknya berlatih.

Rasa penasaran menghinggapi hatinya. Dia sudah kepalang basah masuk ke kamar kakaknya, dia tidak akan bisa tidur jika tidak melihat apa isi di balik pintu itu.

Dengan pelan, Sakura memutar knop pintu dan membukanya. Gelap. Itu yang dia lihat pertama kali. Tangannya mencoba meraba sekitar dinding untuk menemukan saklar lampu.

Dan ketika dirinya menemukannya, Sakura menghidupkannya.

Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Ruangan itu bercat biru. Penuh dengan foto-foto dirinya, entah yang baru saja dicetak atau sudah lama di cetak. Berbagai ekspresi di tangkap oleh lensa kamera itu.

Foto saat dirinya tersenyum, foto saat dirinya sedang belajar di perpustakaan, foto saat dirinya sedang jalan bersama teman-temannya. Semua foto kegiatannya ada disana.

Bagaimana bisa kakaknya melakukan ini semua?

"Sakura?!"

.

.

.

Kaneshiro mengusap wajahnya dengan lelah. Dia harus mempersiapkan jawaban untuk ketuanya. Dia tidak ingin melewatkan show kali ini. Ini adalah impian yang ditunggunya, tetapi dia tidak bisa meninggalkan orang yang dia cintai.

" _Tadaima."_ Kaneshiro melepas sepatunya.

" _Okaeri."_ Terdengar suara ibunya dari dapur.

Melangkahkan kakinya, Kaneshiro bisa melihat ibunya sedang memasak di dapur. Bau harum masakan menguar mendera indra penciumannya.

"Sudah pulang? Cepat sekali," ucap Mebuki.

"Hari ini hanya rapat."

Kaneshiro sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan siapapun. Dia hanya ingin mengistirahatkan dirinya di kamarnya. Mungkin mendengarkan musik bisa membuat pikirannya sedikit tenang.

Saat sampai di depan kamarnya, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Setahunya, dia mengunci kamarnya setiap dia pergi. Jadi, kenapa sekarang dia bisa membuka pintunya tanpa harus membuka kunci?

Dengan perasaan curiga, Kaneshiro masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dia tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya ketika melihat siapa yang ada di kamarnya. Sedang memandang ruangan yang tidak boleh dimasuki oleh siapapun.

"Sakura?!"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya. Dia memandang kakaknya yang memandangnya dengan pandangan terkejut. Kebetulan sekali, kakaknya ada disini sekarang.

"Nii-chan, apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Sakura.

Kaneshiro terdiam. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk digerakan. Dia ingin mengatakan apa yang ada di hatinya. Tetapi, dia tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Itu-"

.

.

.

.

"Kento." Shuji Daikoku memandang anak didiknya. "Katakan, apa alasan Goshi sampai sekarang belum memiliki jawaban?"

Aizome menghela napas panjang. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. Yuta memandang Aizome, dia ingin tahu apa yang selama ini disembunyikan oleh Kaneshiro.

"Kenapa ketua bertanya padaku?" Aizome balik bertanya pada ketuanya.

Dia tidak mau membongkar rahasia Kaneshiro. Selama ini, hanya dirinyalah yang mengetahui rahasia busuk Kaneshiro. Rahasia, bahwa Kaneshiro mencintai adiknya, Sakura.

"Kamu sudah mengenalnya sedari kecil dan dekat dengannya, Kento. Kamu pasti tahu, apa yang disembunyikan oleh Goshi."

"Semoga saja, Goshi tidak membunuhku setelah ini," ucap Aizome. "Goshi mencintai Sakura, adiknya."

Shuji Daikoku tidak mempercayai apa yang di dengarnya. Yuta bahkan sampai tidak berkedip memandang Aizome.

"K-kau pasti bercanda, Ken ken." Yuta memandang Aizome dengan pandangan tidak pecaya. "Gochin, mencintai Sakura-chan?"

"Aku tidak tahu tepatnya kapan Goshi mulai mencintai Sakura. Tetapi, dia selalu memantau segala kegiatan Sakura dan memotretnya. Aku tidak sengaja menemukan sebuah ruangan di kamar Goshi, isinya hampir seluruhnya foto-foto Sakura yang diambil diam-diam olehnya. Itulah alasan, mengapa Goshi selalu mengunci kamarnya dan tidak memperbolehkan sembarang orang masuk."

"Pantas saja." Yuta menganggukan kepalanya.

Shuji Daikoku menghembuskan asap rokoknya. Ini adalah permasalahan yang sulit.

"Menurutmu, apa Goshi akan menolaknya?" tanya Shuji.

"Entahlah." Aizome menerawang jauh. "Untuk yang satu itu, aku tidak memiliki jawaban untuk itu."

.

.

.

 _Jawablah!_

Sesuatu dalam hati Kaneshiro berbicara.

 _Jika kamu tidak mengatakannya. Bisa saja kamu akan menyesal selamanya._

"Aku mencintaimu."

Kata-kata itu akhirnya keluar. Sakura tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya. Gadis itu bahkan sampai menutup mulutnya karena terkejut.

Bagaimana bisa.. bagaimana bisa kakaknya mencintainya? Bagaimana bisa? Mereka bersaudara.

Sakura benar-benar kalut. Mereka sudah dekat sedari kecil. Dia selalu menempel pada kakaknya, dia adalah gadis yang cengeng, tergantung pada kakaknya. Selama ini, kakaknya selalu melindunginya.

Dia tidak menyangka, jika kakaknya memiliki perasaan yang lain.

"Tapi kita saudara, Go-nii."

"Ralat. Saudara tiri." Kaneshiro mendekati Sakura. "Aku mengatakannya agar aku tidak menyesal, Sakura."

Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Kaneshiro. Menyesal? Apanya yang menyesal? Kenapa harus menyesal?

Kaneshiro mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Pemuda itu memandang emerald yang bergetar itu dalam-dalam. Dia tidak salah telah mengungkapkan apa yang ada di hatinya. Apapun yang dikatakan Sakura nantinya, akan menjadi jawaban untuk diberikan kepada ketuanya.

"Goshi-"

Sakura membulatkan matanya ketika bibir milik kakaknya menyentuh bibirnya. Bibir lembut itu tidak hanya mengecup, bahkan lidahnya sudah masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Menghisapnya dengan lembut.

Jika saja akal sehatnya tidak kembali. Mungkin Sakura akan terbuai dengan apa yang dilakukan kakaknya.

"Goshi-nii." Sakura mendorong dada bidang kakaknya. "Ini salah, Go-nii. Kita adalah saudara meski tidak sedarah. Tetapi kita tetaplah saudara. Hal ini adalah kesalahan."

Kaneshiro hanya terpaku di tempatnya ketika Sakura meninggalkannya. Dia sudah memiliki jawaban untuk diberikan pada ketuanya.

Jawabannya adalah iya.

.

.

.

.

Ketika makan malam tiba, tidak ada yang berbicara. Mebuki mengangkat alisnya keheranan. Biasanya, Sakura akan berisik dan Kaneshiro yang akan menanggapi segala kata-kata Sakura hingga berakhir dengan pertengkaran yang membuat kepalanya terasa mau pecah.

Tetapi kali ini berbeda. Ruang makan terasa hening dan Mebuki merasa aneh.

"Aku sudah selesai." Sakura meletakan sumpitnya dan bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku akan ke kamarku untuk belajar."

Mebuki memandang Sakura. Kemudian pandangannya beralih kepada Kaneshiro yang juga bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku mau ke rumah ketua Shuji, kaa-san. Mungkin tidak akan lama."

Dia ingin menghentikan Kaneshiro dan bertanya apa yang terjadi. Namun, pemuda itu sudah berlalu begitu saja dari pandangannya.

.

Sakura duduk di meja belajarnya yang menghadap ke jendela kamarnya. Ciuman itu rasanya seperti mimpi. Sakura masih tidak mempercayai jika kakaknya menciumnya.

Jadi, jawaban atas apa yang dilakukan kakaknya adalah ini. Jika kakaknya mencintainya. Pantas saja, kakaknya selalu melarangnya untuk berdekatan dengan lelaki manapun, melarangnya pergi tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Sekarang yang ada di pikirannya adalah-

Bagaimana dengan perasaannya?

Emeraldnya menangkap kakaknya yang keluar dari rumah dengan motornya. Tidak ada gitar di punggung kakaknya. Berarti, kakaknya tidak pergi untuk berlatih.

Menarik napas panjang, Sakura memandang ponselnya. Sekarang, apa yang harus dia lakukan?

.

.

"Aku tahu kamu akan memilih jawaban itu." Shuji Daikoku bangkit dari duduknya. Dia menuju salah satu rak dan memberikan amplop berwarna coklat pada Kaneshiro. "Di dalamnya sudah terdapat _pasport_ dan semua keperluanmu untuk di Perancis nantinya."

Kaneshiro menerima amplop pemberian ketuanya.

Dia sudah memutuskan jawabannya.

Dia akan pergi ke Perancis, bersama dengan tim B-Project dan meniti karirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaneshiro membuka matanya ketika cahaya pagi masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Semalam dia langsung tidur setelah sampai rumah, dia tidak ingin memikirkan apapun dan dia belum sanggup untuk bertemu dengan Sakura.

Semalam juga, dia sudah membicarakan tentang rencananya pergi ke Perancis. Lusa dia akan pergi, ayahnya mengatakan jika beliau tidak bisa mengantarkan keberangkatannya. Tetapi ayahnya berjanji, setelah dari Korea akan mengunjunginya ke Perancis.

Sekarang hanya ada satu masalah. Bagaimana caranya mengatakan pada Sakura tentang semua ini?

Mengusap rambutnya, Kaneshiro bangkit dari duduknya. Dia yakin, Sakura akan baik-baik saja. Mungkin benar yang dikatakan Sakura. Mereka adalah saudara dan tidak akan bisa bersatu, meski mereka memaksa takdir sekalipun.

" _Kau bodoh, Goshi. Kalian bisa bersatu karena kalian tidak ada ikatan darah sama sekali. Tetapi, hal yang tersulit adalah pandangan orang Jepang nantinya. Karena marga kalian sama."_

Itu yang dikatakan Aizome semalam padanya. Tidak ada yang salah dari perkataannya. Tetapi, dia sudah memutuskan untuk pergi.

Dan melupakan semuanya.

Meski dia tahu, jika di dalam hatinya perasaannya akan tetap sama.

"Apa yang aku pikirkan." Kaneshiro mengambil handuk dan menggantungnya di lehernya. Dia akan mandi setelah itu pergi sarapan.

Melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga. Dia bisa mendengar suara-suara dari dapur. Itu suara ibunya, juga suara adiknya dan...

Kaneshiro menghentikan langkahnya tepat di pintu ruang makan.

...Suara Uchiha Sasuke.

"Oh, Goshi-kun." Mebuki tersenyum. "Lihat siapa yang datang. Sudah lama sekali, Sasuke-kun tidak datang mengunjungi kita."

Kaneshiro tidak akan pernah melupakan wajah itu. Wajah sombong yang membuatnya muak.

Dia pernah menceritakan pada Aizome. Jika dia tidak menyukai teman semasa kecil adiknya yang memiliki wajah sombong itu. Dan yang di dapatkannya dari Aizome adalah sebuah pukulan di kepalanya disertai cibiran menyebalkan.

" _Kau sama dengannya, bodoh! Kau dan dia memiliki wajah sombong!"_

Kaneshiro mengurungkan niatnya untuk mandi. Dia mendudukan diri di hadapan Sakura dan memandang dua sejoli yang sedang menikmati sarapan itu.

"Bagaimana Sasuke-kun, enak?"

"Enak, bibi."

Sakura mengabaikan kakaknya. Dia merasa canggung dengan semua ini. Tadinya dia pikir kakaknya akan bangun siang, jadi dia yang akan bangun pagi dan berangkat bersama Sasuke. Tetapi, semua rencananya gagal total.

"Kaa-san, sebaiknya kami berangkat." Sakura bangkit dari duduknya.

"Sakura, Sasuke-kun belum menghabiskan makanannya." Mebuki menegur putrinya.

"Tidak apa, bibi. Aku juga sudah selesai." Sasuke mengikuti Sakura. "Terima kasih untuk sarapannya. Selamat pagi, bibi Mebuki, Goshi-nii."

"Cih." Kaneshiro tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalannya. Dia benar-benar kesal dengan pemuda pantat ayam itu.

.

Sakura mendudukan dirinya di dalam mobil Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha itu menyetir mobilnya dalam diam.

Kenapa.. kenapa dia terus memikirkan kakaknya? Sakura tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya. Awalnya dia merasa terkejut dengan pengakuan kakaknya, tetapi pada akhirnya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dan membuatnya bertanya.

Sebenarnya, bagaimana perasaannya? Dia saja tidak paham dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Sakura." Sasuke memanggil gadis di sebelahnya. Membuat lamunan Sakura buyar dan memandang kearah Sasuke.

"Ya?"

Sasuke tidak memerlukan kelanjutan kata-katanya. Karena tanpa diberitahu siapapun. Dia bisa melihat bahwa Sakura sedang memikirkan seseorang.

Dan itu bukan dirinya.

.

.

Kaneshiro sedang sibuk di kamarnya. Dia sedang memilih berbagai pakaian dan barang-barangnya yang akan dia bawa ke Perancis besok. Pada penerbangan malam hari, dia dan tim B-Project akan terbang ke Perancis.

Entah bagaimana caranya, managemen mereka mendapatkan tawaran dari perusahaan rekaman yang ada di Perancis dan mengontrak mereka. Jika mereka sukses, mungkin mereka bisa keliling Eropa bahkan bisa keliling ke negara-negara Amerika dan Asia.

Siapa yang akan menolak kesempatan emas ini?

Ini adalah mimpinya. Mimpi mereka semua yang ada di tim B-Project. Mimpi jika suatu saat nanti mereka akan berdiri di panggung besar dan semua orang menatap mereka.

Itu mimpi yang sebentar lagi akan terwujud.

Matanya memandang ponsel berwarna hitam miliknya. Itu adalah ponsel pemberian Sakura di ulang tahunnya yang ke 21 tahun. Sudah tiga tahun lamanya dia memakai ponsel itu. Sakura membelikannya ponsel bukan tanpa alasan. Dia membutuhkan ponsel hanya untuk berkomunikasi dengan beberapa temannya, dan teman-temannya juga tidak terlalu banyak.

Dia juga tidak memiliki akun media sosial apapun. Dan menurutnya memiliki akun media sosial adalah hal yang merepotkan.

Sakura merasa gemas dengan ponsel miliknya yang sudah terlampau ketinggalan zaman. Maka ketika usianya masuk 21 tahun, Sakura membelikannya ponsel dengan uang tabungan gadis itu sendiri.

Untuk ukuran pria yang berusia 24 tahun, hp miliknya sudah ketinggalan zaman. Aizome suka sekali mengejeknya karena tidak mengganti ponselnya. Tidak. Dia tidak mau membuang barang pemberian adiknya.

Membuka _galerry_ ponselnya. Dia tidak bisa menahan senyum tipisnya ketika melihat foto-foto Sakura yang dia simpan di dalamnya. Kebanyakan, foto Sakura saat memakai seragam SMA miliknya. Cantik sekali. Adiknya sungguh cantik.

Kemudian, gerakan tangannya terhenti ketika sampai di foto dirinya dan Sakura. Satu tahun yang lalu, B-Project akan show di salah satu taman bermain terbesar di Jepang. Sakura memaksa untuk ikut.

Setelah show selesai, mereka kemudian diberi kesempatan untuk menikmati taman hiburan. Sakura tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini dan menarik tangannya untuk berkeliling. Adiknya yang hobby sekali selfie langsung mengajaknya foto. Tentu saja hasilnya tidak memuaskan. Karena dirinya selalu memalingkan wajahnya ketika berfoto dengan Sakura.

Kaneshiro tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Kemudian tangannya meremas kaosnya di bagian dada.

Kenapa.. kenapa dadanya sakit sekali?

.

.

.

Sakura pulang lebih awal. Sebenarnya dia memiliki janji untuk nonton dengan Sasuke. Tetapi entah mengapa, pemuda itu malah membatalkan janji mereka karena desakan pekerjaan.

" _Tadaima."_ Sakura membuka sepatunya dan merasakan suasana lenggang di rumahnya.

Kemana ibunya? Kakaknya?

Sakura melangkah masuk dan melihat catatan yang ditinggalkan ibunya di kulkas. Sepertinya ibunya sedang berbelanja karena keperluan dapur yang habis.

Lalu, dimana kakaknya?

Dia bisa mendengar suara _shower_ yang dinyalakan. Sudah pasti kakaknya sedang mandi. Mengangkat bahunya, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga.

Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat pintu kamar kakaknya yang terbuka. Tumben sekali kamar kakaknya pintunya terbuka.

Jangan-jangan kakaknya lupa mengunci pintunya?

Sakura melongokan kepalanya. Dia merasakan perasaan asing ketika melihat barang-barang kakaknya berantakan. Dia juga bisa melihat koper yang berisi pakaian-pakaian kakaknya tidak jauh dari situ.

 _Ini aneh._

Melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar kakaknya, dia memandang sekelilingnya. Kemudian matanya tertuju pada kertas yang ada di ranjang. Diambilnya kertas itu dan matanya meneliti kata demi kata yang tertera.

Sedetik kemudian, Sakura sudah melesat pergi membawa kertas yang dia ambil di ranjang kakaknya.

Kaneshiro yang baru saja selesai mandi terkejut melihat adiknya. Dia hanya mengenakan handuk yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Sakura?! Ada apa?" tanya Kaneshiro.

"Nii-chan, jelaskan apa ini!" Sakura menunjukan kertas yang dia bawa di hadapan Kakaknya.

"Sakura-"

"Paris?! Nii-chan akan meninggalkanku?" Sakura bertanya dengan lirih. "Setelah aku menyadari, jika aku memiliki rasa yang sama dengan nii-chan?"

Sakura berfikir. Dia berfikir selama di kampus jika dia mencintai kakaknya. Setelah kejadian bersama Yahiko membuatnya tersadar, jika kakaknyalah orang yang membuatnya nyaman.

Kaneshiro mengangkat kepala Sakura. Matanya memandang emerald itu dalam-dalam sebelum mengecup bibir pink milik adiknya. Sakura tidak menolak kali ini. Dia membalas kecupan demi kecupan yang diberikan kakaknya.

Keadaan rumah yang sepi membuat setan membisikan kata-kata yang menggoda untuk mereka. Sepasang anak adam dan hawa yang sedang dimabuk cinta. Terpisahkan karena ikatan darah.

Sakura tidak tahu, kapan dirinya sudah berada di ranjangnya. Kakaknya berada diatasnya, tanpa memakai atasan apapun dan hanya handuk yang membelit di pinggangnya.

Dimatanya, kakaknya terlihat tampan. Sangat tampan. Dengan dada bidang yang menggoda, kulit putih hampir kecoklatan, dan rambut hitam yang jatuh ke wajahnya karena basah.

"Nii-chan tampan sekali.." Sakura mengusap wajah kakaknya dengan lembut.

Kaneshiro mengecup leher Sakura dengan lembut. Jemarinya mulai melepas kancing kemeja adiknya satu demi satu, membuat adiknya terlihat seksi dengan kemeja yang kancingnya terbuka dan payudara padat nan kencang yang menggoda di balik bra berwarna hitam.

Dia menyukai kondisi adiknya yang seperti ini. Membuat rasa lapar mulai menguasai dirinya. Dia mengangkat bra hitam adiknya dan terlihat payudara lezat yang membuat bibirnya kering. Dia ingin menghisap kedua dada itu dengan kencang.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Kaneshiro melakukan hal itu. Sakura mendesah dengan kencang ketika kakaknya menghisap dadanya dengan kuat. Menghisap, menjilat dan mengemut. Terkadang, disertai dengan remasan yang membuatnya berteriak karena rasa nikmat yang menyerang syarafnya.

Ciuman Kaneshiro berpindah ke pusat gairah milik Sakura. Melepas celana milik adiknya, mata Kaneshiro berkilat penuh gairah ketika melihat pusat gairah yang akan memuaskannya. Dia dengan cepat melepas celana dalam milik Sakura dan terpampanglah kewanitaan mungil yang akan melahap kejantanan miliknya.

"Ahhh.. Go-niihh.." Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyentuh kewanitaannya.

Kakaknya sedang mengecup kewanitaannya penuh gairah. Dikecupnya pusat gairah milik Sakura berulang kali, membuat Sakura berteriak penuh nikmat.

"Kau menggemaskan, Sakura." Kaneshiro menindihi Sakura dan melepas handuknya dengan mudah.

Kejantanan miliknya sudah berdiri dengan tegak. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Sakura sembari tangannya yang lain menuntun kejantanannya memasuki surga dunia yang akan segera direngkuhnya.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan teriakannya ketika sebuah benda keras berhasil masuk ke dalam miliknya. Kaneshiro mengecup puncak kepala Sakura dengan lembut dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Maaf, Sakura. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Kaneshiro menepati janjinya. Karena setiap sodokan yang dia berikan, Sakura akan berteriak penuh kenikmatan dan tangannya memeluk punggungnya dengan erat.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir tiga jam suara desahan dan erangan saling bersahutan. Sakura berada di posisi _doggy style_ dengan kakaknya yang sedang menyodoknya dari belakang. Dia hampir keluar tak terhitung, sedangkan kakaknya belum keluar sama sekali.

Dalam hati Sakura memuji dan merasa kesal. Memuji keperkasaan kakaknya, merasa kesal karena kakaknya tak kunjung keluar.

Kaneshiro masih asyik memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Menggempur kewanitaan Sakura yang meremas-remas miliknya. Memejamkan matanya, dia mulai merasakan aliran sperma di kejantanan miliknya.

" _Shit!_ Sakura!"

Kaneshiro menghujamkan dalam-dalam kejantanan miliknya. Sakura ambruk dan merasa lemas. Dia bisa merasakan rahimnya penuh dengan cairan milik kakaknya.

"Maaf, Sakura." Kaneshiro mengecup pundak adiknya. "Aku belum puas. Mohon bantuannya."

.

.

.

Suara _AC_ terdengar di dalam kamar milik Sakura. Suara desahan dan erangan yang terdengar selama berjam-jam lamanya. Terganti dengan suara tarikan napas yang terdengar begitu halus.

Kaneshiro memeluk Sakura yang tidur membelakanginya. Dia tidak mau melepaskan Sakura barang sedetikpun. Karena dia tidak tahu, apakah akhirnya dia akan bersama Sakura atau tidak.

Seharusnya dia menolak kontrak yang diberikan ketuanya. Dia menyesal menerimanya dan kontrak yang sudah dia tanda tangani tidak bisa dibatalkan.

"Sakura." Kaneshiro memanggil adiknya. "Kapan kamu menyadari tentang perasaanmu?"

Sakura tidak menjawab. Dia menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Kaneshiro.

"Aku sudah menyadarinya semenjak aku putus dari Yahiko. Tetapi aku selalu menyangkalnya, dan kini aku berani mengungkapkannya. Jika aku juga memiliki rasa yang sama dengan nii-chan."

Kaneshiro tahu, setelah ini dia akan di hinggapi rasa menyesal yang besar. Kesalahannya adalah, menerima tawaran ke Perancis. Seharusnya dia menolaknya.

"Nii-chan." Sakura memanggil Kaneshiro. "Aku punya satu permintaan."

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam, Kaneshiro menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya membenahi pakaiannya. Dia tidak menyadari, jika Sakura sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Nii-chan, sampai kapan kamu mau disitu?" tanya Sakura.

Kaneshiro menolehkan kepalanya. Sakura tampak menggemaskan dengan piyama miliknya. Piyama pink yang lucu. Di tangan gadis itu, terdapat sebuah kaset film yang akan mereka tonton.

"Aku sudah selesai."

Mereka menuju ruang tengah dan duduk di sofa. Sakura menyetel film Jepang favorit mereka, _Shikakku Heroine._ Sakura sangat menyukai film itu, karena menurutnya tokoh utama pria di film itu mirip dengannya.

Padahal, dia tidak ada miripnya sama sekali dengan tokoh utama di film itu.

Sebenarnya, film itu memiliki sebuah kenangan tersendiri. Saat di luncurkan, Sakura sangat ingin menontonnya di bioskop. Saat itu dia sedang sibuk dan Sakura ngambek. Tidak hanya itu, gadis itu mendadak terserang demam yang tinggi.

Saat itu dirinya sedang ada pemotretan di gunung Fuji. Dia bahkan harus pulang naik bis tanpa sepengetahuan anggota B-Project. Dan ketika dirinya sampai di rumah, Sakura sudah terbaring lemah tidak berdaya. Dia berjanji akan menemani Sakura menonton film _Shikakku Heroine._

Keesokan harinya, dia membatalkan semua jadwal pekerjaannya. Dia meluangkan waktunya satu hari untuk Sakura dan dia bisa melihat senyuman adiknya lagi. Itu adalah, film yang mereka lihat berdua pertama kalinya.

Mereka menonton dalam diam. Kaneshiro membawa Sakura ke dalam pelukannya dan dia bisa mencium bau harum shampoo dari rambut Sakura. Entah mengapa, dadanya terasa begitu sesak.

Masih terekam jelas dalam ingatannya, ketika mereka bercinta tadi. Setiap detik tidak dapat dia lupakan. Sentuhan-sentuhan yang dia berikan kepada Sakura seperti mimpi. Dia bahkan masih bisa merasakan kulit lembut milik Sakura.

" _Nii-chan, aku punya permintaan. Anggap saja sebagai permintaan terakhirku sebelum kamu pergi."_

Rasa sesak di dalam dadanya semakin terasa kuat. Dia sudah tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada film di hadapannya. Rasa sakit di dadanya terasa lebih mendominasi dari apapun.

" _Bisakah kita nonton film bersama?"_

Rasa penyesalan itu kembali datang.

.

.

Mereka kembali bercinta semalam suntuk. Kaneshiro memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Dia tidak tahu kapan dia bisa kembali lagi dan bertemu dengan adiknya. Kontrak yang dilakukannya membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Apalagi ini mimpinya sebagai seorang idol.

Kaneshiro menatap lekat-lekat wajah Sakura. Dia tidak bosan memandang wajah Sakura ketika tertidur. Wajah damai adiknya.

Adiknya yang biasanya ekpresif dan ceria, bisa terlihat damai dan anggun saat tertidur. Dia tidak akan melewatkan tiap detik momen ini. Karena keesokan harinya, dia mungkin sudah pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

 **oOo**

Bandara di Tokyo sangat ramai. Tentu saja karena salah satu _Idol Grup_ yang dimiliki Jepang akan pergi. Mereka akan meniti karir mereka ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Ketingkatan yang membuat mereka bisa menggenggam mimpi mereka.

Sakura hanya diam. Mebuki menyadari jika putrinya itu pasti sedih berpisah dengan Kaneshiro. Tidak hanya Sakura, dia juga merasa sedih dan kehilangan.

Dia ingin menahan Kaneshiro, meminta putranya agar menerima tawaran pergi ke Perancis. Tetapi, dia tidak mungkin menghancurkan mimpi putranya sendiri.

"Onii-chan." Sakura berdiri di hadapan Kaneshiro. "Aku pasti merindukanmu."

Aizome yang biasanya bersikap usil dan selalu menggoda Sakura tidak berani mendekati mereka berdua. Setelah Aizome buka mulut soal rahasia Kaneshiro. Mereka semua langsung mengetahuinya dan memilih tutup mulut.

Berpisah dengan orang yang mereka cintai pastilah sangat berat. Maka dari itu, mereka semua memberikan waktu pada Kaneshiro dan Sakura untuk mengucapkan kata terakhir. Tidak ada kata perpisahan, karena Kaneshiro dan Sakura percaya. Jika suatu saat nanti mereka pasti akan bertemu. Pasti.

"Aku akan merindukan semuanya. Aku.. aku.. akan merindukan tingkah menyebalkanmu, nyanyianmu, semuanya."

Kaneshiro mengecup puncak kepala Sakura dengan lembut. Tidak. Rasanya kakinya berat sekali untuk meninggalkan Sakura. Gadis itu adalah semangatnya. Gadis itu adalah cahayanya, mataharinya, senyumannya.

"Goshi, ayo kita berangkat." Aizome memanggil sahabatnya.

"Sakura." Emerald Sakura menatap mata milik kakaknya. Dia tidak akan melupakan mata itu.

"Aku pasti kembali."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **7 tahun kemudian...**

"Jepang!"

"Sudah tujuh tahun, ya?"

"Aku merindukan keluargaku."

Sepuluh pria tampan keluar dari pesawat pribadi mereka. Ya. Mereka adalah B-Project. Idol Grup yang sukses merajai negara-negara di dunia. Sudah banyak _show_ yang mereka lakukan di berbagai dunia.

Tidak hanya sebagai _Idol Grup._ Mereka juga menjadi model untuk majalah kenamaan. Selama tujuh tahun mereka meniti karir, banyak perubahan yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Kane-chin, matikan rokokmu." Hikaru memandang Kaneshiro dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Kaneshiro memandang Hikaru sebelum menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara. "Aku harus menahan keinginan merokokku di pesawat. Sekarang kita sudah sampai dan aku bisa merokok."

"Gochin, carilah tempat untuk merokok. Disini tidak diperbolehkan merokok," ucap Yuta.

Kaneshiro Goshi menatap tanda larangan merokok. Dia mendecih dan membuang rokoknya ke tempat sampah.

Perancis sudah merubahnya. Juga merubah hatinya.

"Baiklah!" Yashamaru tersenyum. "Akan ada mobil yang menjemput kalian. Dan kalian akan diantarkan langsung ke rumah kalian masing-masing. Kami sengaja ingin memberi kejutan dengan tibanya kalian di Jepang secara mendadak."

"Goshi." Aizome berjalan mendekati Kaneshiro. "Sakura pasti akan terkejut. Bagaimana dengannya sekarang, ya?"

Kaneshiro tidak menjawab. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuat Aizome menatap sahabatnya dengan pandangan bingung.

Selama tujuh tahun, dia tidak pernah mendengar Kaneshiro menyebutkan nama Sakura. Sikap Kaneshiro juga terlihat lebih kasar dan terlihat lebih urakan. Padahal, umur mereka sudah tidak muda lagi. Bahkan ada diantara mereka yang akan menikah setelah sampai di Jepang.

"Kaa-san mengirimiku email, tujuh tahun yang lalu." Kaneshiro memasukan kembali ponselnya dan mengambil gitarnya. "Sakura sudah menikah dan memiliki seorang putri."

"A-apa? Ba-bagaimana bisa?" tanya Aizome memandang Kaneshiro dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Sakura menikah? Dengan siapa?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." Kaneshiro berjalan menjauh. "Aku ingin pulang naik taksi. Suruh Tsubasa untuk membawakan barang-barangku melalui kurir. Aku sudah memberikan alamat rumah pada Tsubasa."

"Goshi!"

Kaneshiro tidak mendengarkan panggilan Aizome. Dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari bandara dan langsung masuk ke dalam taksi yang sudah menunggunya.

"Goshi! Oi Goshi!" Aizome berteriak mencoba mengejar Kaneshiro, namun gagal.

"Ken ken, ada apa?" tanya Yuta.

"Sialan! Goshi tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku!"

.

.

Kaneshiro sengaja meminta supir taksi untuk menurunkannya di sebuah gang tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Tidak ada alasan khusus, dia hanya ingin berjalan kaki saja.

Dan menata hatinya.

Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaannya ketika bertemu dengan Sakura. Selama di Perancis, dirinya berhasil melupakan Sakura. Meski dia tidak yakin, saat bertemu akankah pertahanan yang dia buat akan tetap berdiri kokoh.

Saat ibunya mengatakan jika Sakura akan menikah dan sudah memiliki seorang putri. Dunianya seketika hancur. Dia merasa begitu hancur dan begitu rapuh.

Lalu, dia bertemu dengan teman-teman barunya di Perancis. Saat sedang kalut, dia melihat sekelompok pengamen jalanan dan dia merasa cocok dengan mereka. Dan entah bagaimana ceritanya, rokok mulai mempengaruhinya.

Ketuanya sudah melarangnya untuk merokok. Tetapi, dia tetap kerasa kepala. Tsubasa juga tak henti-hentinya menceramahinya soal kesehatan. Tetapi, dia memilih menutup kedua telinganya. Karena nikotinlah beban di kepalanya menghilang.

Ibunya juga mengiriminya gambar seorang anak kecil yang begitu lucu. Ibunya mengatakan jika itu adalah putri dari Sakura dan Sasuke. Gadis kecil yang mewarisi mata emerald dan kulit seputuh susu milik ibunya. Dan rambutnya yang hitam, juga wajahnya yang sombong. Benar-benar khas Uchiha.

Tanpa dia sadari, rumahnya sudah ada di hadapannya. Tidak ada yang berubah dari rumahnya. Masih tetap sama dengan cat berwarna putih. Menarik napas panjang, Kaneshiro membuang rokoknya.

Dia bukan lagi pemuda berusia dua puluh empat tahun lagi. Dia sudah bertranformasi menjadi seorang pria berumur tiga puluh satu tahun. Pria dewasa yang matang dan dewasa secara emosional.

Saat dia akan mengetuk pintu rumahnya, tiba-tiba saja pintu rumahnya terbuka. Dia bisa melihat seorang gadis kecil berambut panjang sebahu memandangnya dengan pandangan curiga.

"Paman mencari siapa?"

Kaneshiro bisa menebak. Jika gadis kecil di hadapannya ini adalah keponakannya.

"Rena, sudah Mama katakan untuk tidak-"

Rasanya, segala pertahanan yang telah dia buat hancur tak bersisa sekarang. Semuanya runtuh ketika melihat seorang wanita muda berambut merah muda yang diikat _ponytail_ dan mata emerald yang menatap. Tepat ke dalam matanya.

"Goshi-nii?"

.

Ayahnya memeluknya ketika dia masuk, ibunya juga tak kalah bahagianya. Ibunya bahkan tidak mau melepaskannya dan berkali-kali mengatakan jika rumah terasa sepi tanpanya. Sedangkan matanya menatap lurus pada Sakura, wanita itu tidak memeluknya. Tidak mungkin. Semuanya sudah berubah.

"Goshi, kenapa tidak mengatakan pad ayah jika kamu pulang?" ayahnya tersenyum bahagia. "Untung saja ibumu masak makanan kesukaanmu."

"Perasaan seorang ibu tidak bisa di bohongi." Mebuki tersenyum. "Ayo duduk, Goshi."

"Mama, siapa paman itu?" tanya gadis kecil itu memandang Sakura.

"Dia adalah pamannmu, Rena." Kaneshiro bisa melihat ayahnya menggendong gadis kecil itu. "Goshi, kamu pasti belum tahu tentangnya. Dia adalah Kaneshiro Rena, putri dari Sakura."

Kaneshiro tidak pernah menyukai anak kecil, karena menurutnya anak kecil sangat merepotkan. Jadi, ketika di hadapkan dengan anak kecil, dia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana.

"Apakah dia paman yang suka diceritakan Mama?" tanya Rena dengan polos.

Kaneshiro menjadi tertarik.

"Memang, apa yang mamamu ceritakan?"

Sakura ingin protes. Tetapi, Rena menampakan wajah menggemaskan. Wajah gadis kecil yang polos tetapi sombong yang sedang berfikir. Membuat Sakura mengurungkan niatnya.

"Mama bilang, jika paman senang bermain musik. Mama bilang jika paman juga jago memainkan alat musik," ucap Rena.

"Dia mirip denganmu, Goshi." Mebuki menata meja makan bersama Sakura. "Dia suka sekali memainkan piano miliknya. Sewaktu dia berusia lima tahun, dia minta dibelikan piano. Lalu, dia memainkan piano kecil itu."

"Aku bisa memainkan lagu _twinkle twinkle little star!"_ Rena tersenyum lebar. "Paman mau melihatnya?"

"Biarkan pamanmu makan dan istirahat, Rena." Sakura mengambil alih putrinya dan menciumi pipi gembil itu dengan gemas.

"Paman janji akan menemaniku bermain piano, kan?" tanya Rena.

Kaneshiro tidak tahu jika Rena sama cerewetnya dengan Sakura. Gadis kecil itu membuat kepalanya pusing. Setahunya, Sasuke bukan orang yang cerewet. Jadi, sifat cerewet itu pasti menurun dari Sakura.

"Paman!"

"Iya." Kaneshiro melepas gitarnya dan meletakannya.

Itulah alasan mengapa dia tidak menyukai anak-anak.

.

Suara tuts piano yang dibunyikan terdengar di sebuah ruangan. Kaneshiro memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan memperhatikan Rena yang sedang bermain piano. Entah mengapa, permainan Rena mengingatkannya pada masa kecilnya.

Awal dia bisa bermain musik, karena ibunya menyukai musik. Saat ibunya masih hidup, beliau suka sekali mengajarinya bermain musik. Saat itu, umurnya seumuran dengan Rena. Dia tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas.

Alat musik yang dia mainkan pertama kali adalah piano. Sebelum akhirnya dia jatuh cinta pada gitar dan musik _rock._ Karena dia menyukai Sakura dan Sakura menyukai pemuda yang bisa bermain gitar. Dia belajar gitar tiada henti hingga dia menguasainya.

Tetapi, rasanya semua yang dia lakukan percuma. Karena pada akhirnya dia tidak bisa memiliki Sakura.

"Bagaimana, paman?" tanya Rena menolehkan kepalanya.

Suara Rena bagaikan suara alarm yang membuyarkan lamunannya. Dia bahkan tidak memperhatikan permainan piano yang dilakukan Rena.

"Bagus." Kaneshiro mengambil rokoknya dan menghidupkannya.

"Paman! Asap rokokmu membuatku sesak napas." Rena memandang Kaneshiro dengan pandangan tidak suka.

Entah mengapa, pandangan mata tidak suka milik Rena mengingatkannya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia seperti melihat dirinya sendiri versi seorang wanita.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menghirupnya, pergilah."

Rena mendenguskan wajahnya. Kemudian mata emeraldnya berkilat ketika ibunya datang membawa nampan berisi tiga gelas jus jeruk.

"Mama, ibu guru memberiku pekerjaan rumah berhitung. Mama mau membantuku?" tanya Rena.

Sakura tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, bawa tugasmu kesini."

Rena segera berlari menuju kamarnya dengan semangat. Kaneshiro mengabaikan Sakura yang mendudukan dirinya di sofa. Dia dengan tenang menghisap rokoknya. Meski sebenarnya yang dia rasakan tidak seperti itu.

"Goshi-nii, sejak kapan kamu merokok?"

Itu adalah pertanyaan pertama yang keluar dari mulut Sakura. Setelah dia sampai hingga sekarang, Sakura tidak berbicara apapun padanya.

"Perancis sudah merubahku, Sakura." Kaneshiro menjawab sekenanya.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Kaneshiro hanya melirik Sakura dari ujung matanya.

"Dimana Sasuke? Ini sudah hampir jam makan malam dan suamimu belum pulang," ucapnya menghilangkan keheningan.

"Kaa-san tidak menceritakannya padamu?" Sakura balik bertanya. "Aku pikir, kaa-san menceritakan perihal pernikahanku dan Rena. Dia tidak menceritakan tentang perceraianku dan Sasuke?"

Asap rokoknya seperti mengikat paru-parunya dengan kuat. Dia terbatuk-batuk dan langsung mematikan rokoknya. Segelas jus jeruk langsung tandas karena asap rokok yang masuk ke paru-parunya.

Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat email yang dikirimkan ibunya. Ibunya tidak pernah menceritakan soal perceraian antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Ini merupakan berita mengejutkan untuknya.

"Bercerai?"

"Saat Rena berusia dua tahun, aku dan Sasuke berpisah."

Kaneshiro masih ingin bertanya, namun Rena sudah datang dengan buku di tangannya. Dia mengurungkan niatnya dan memandang bagaimana Sakura mengajari Rena tentang pelajaran berhitung.

Di matanya, Sakura benar-benar sosok ibu yang sempurna. Ternyata selama tujuh tahun, Sakura berubah menjadi dewasa dan keibuan. Ketika melihat Sakura bersama dengan Rena, dia seperti tidak mengenali Sakura yang dulunya ceria dan manja.

Kaneshiro diam-diam tersenyum. Rena begitu cerewet. Dia menanyakan segala hal pada Sakura dan terkadang adiknya itu terlihat kesusahan menjawab berbagai pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Rena.

"Sepertinya cerewetnya menurun darimu." Kaneshiro mengambil rokoknya. "Seingatku Sasuke bukan orang yang banyak bicara. Apa dia benar-benar anak dari Sasuke?"

Dan pertanyaannya tidak akan pernah terjawab.

 **oOo**

Kaneshiro terbangun karena suara ramai yang terdengar di lantai bawah. Semalam suntuk dia berbincang dengan ayahnya. Dia sudah sepakat akan menggantikan ayahnya untuk memegang perusahaan. Jadi, mungkin dia akan mengalami masa percobaan dalam pekerjaannya.

Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing. Setelah berbincang, dia tidak bisa tidur. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk duduk di balkon kamarnya dan meneguk wine yang dia bawa dari Perancis. Dia meneguk winenya dan mengenang masa lalunya.

Dan dia tidak tahu kapan dia mulai tertidur.

Bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, Kaneshiro keluar dari kamarnya. Langkah kakinya pelan dan tanpa suara. Matanya bisa menangkap seluruh teman-teman B-Project ada di ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Kalian-"

"Gochin! _Ohayou!"_ Yuta menyapanya.

Kepalanya yang masih pusing, bertambah pusing ketika mendengar suara menyebalkan milik Yuta.

"Kami ingin melihat kondisimu, Goshi." Mikado angkat bicara.

Kaneshiro berjalan menuju dapur dan menemukan Sakura sedang membawa gelas berisi jus jeruk untuk dihidangkan. Dia membuka kulkas dan menuang air putih ke dalam gelas sebelum meneguknya hingga tandas. Segelas air putih membuat pusingnya sedikit berkurang.

Indra pendengarannya bisa menangkap suara Sakura yang sedang berbincang dengan teman-temannya. Tetapi, dia tidak bisa mendengar suara Rena. Baguslah jika Sakura menjauhkan Rena dari makhluk-makhluk abstrak seperti mereka semua.

"Rena-chin! Kembalikan topiku!"

"Tidak mau! Paman Hikaru bilang aku boleh memiliki topi ini jika berhasil mengalahkan paman!"

Kaneshiro hanya bisa mendesah dan matanya memandang ibunya yang sedang menyiapkan berbagai kue.

"Kaa-san, untuk apa kue-kue itu?" tanya Kaneshiro.

"Tentu saja untuk teman-temanmu. Sudah lama mereka tidak kesini."

"Tidak perlu, kaa-san. Aku akan mengusir mereka setelah ini."

"Goshi!" Mebuki hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya ketika Kaneshiro berlalu keluar dapur.

Kaneshiro memandang Rena yang sedang berada di pangkuan Tatsuhiro. Sesekali Hikaru menggodanya dan malah Hikaru yang ngambek karena digoda oleh Rena.

"Sakura, apa Rena benar-benar anakmu?" tanya Tatsuhiro. "Rasanya, dia lebih mirip Goshi dari pada Sasuke."

"Uhuk!" Sakura tersedak jus jeruk yang diminumnya. Kitakado segera memberikan jus jeruk yang lain untuk menenangkan Sakura.

"Tentu saja dia anaknya Sakura dan Sasuke." Momotaro menanggapi.

"Tetapi, apa yang dikatakan Tatsu itu benar." Masunaga menanggapi. "Aku melihat Rena seperti melihat Goshi versi wanita."

Kaneshiro memijat kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Suara-suara mereka semua membuat kepalanya terasa ingin pecah.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu!"

Mebuki muncul dengan kue di tangannya. Sepiring kue lezat yang menggugah selera.

"Aku sudah lama tidak memakan kue buatan bibi Mebuki." Yuta mengambil kue di piring dan langsung melahapnya. "Ryu-chan mau?"

Mebuki tertawa. Dia menyukai teman-teman anak lelakinya. Rasanya, rumahnya yang sepi terasa lebih ramai.

Rena tak henti-hentinya mengganggu Hikaru. Dia senang sekali menggoda Hikaru, karena dimatanya Hikaru lucu sekali saat sedang ngambek.

"Lalu, apakah kalian akan terus menyanyi?" tanya Mebuki.

Mereka semua saling berpandangan.

"Jika ada tawaran." Masunaga mewakili teman-temannya. "Tetapi untuk saat ini, Tatsu dan Hikaru menjadi produser. Mikado dan Momotaro menjadi sutradara. Ryuuji dan Yuta akan menjadi model. Sedangkan sisanya akan meneruskan perusahaan keluarga."

"Bibi Mebuki jangan lupa ya, bulan depan Tatsu akan menikah. Bibi wajib datang!" Hikaru merangkul Tatsu.

"Oi, Hikaru!"

Mereka semua tertawa.

"Goshi, kapan kamu akan menikah?"

Sakura melirik kakaknya yang mengambil rokok kemudian menghisapnya. Pertanyaan Aizome adalah pertanyaan menjebak. Dia sengaja memancingnya dengan lanjutan dari Hikaru. Sebenarnya, apa yang mereka rencanakan?

"Tidak tahu."

"Hiee.. padahal kamu bisa menikah dengan Tsubasa-chan." Yuta angkat bicara.

"Aku dengar juga, jika Tsubasa-san menyukaimu." Kali ini Masunaga yang menanggapi.

Kaneshiro menghembuskan napasnya. Sudah dia duga, jika teman-temannya sedang memancingnya. Mereka ingin tahu bagaimana perasaannya terhadap Sakura.

Bangkit dari duduknya, Kaneshiro berjalan meninggalkan semua. Sakura memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya sebelum menundukan kepalanya.

Kakaknya telah berubah.

.

.

"Paman, boleh aku masuk?"

Kaneshiro yang sedang memainkan gitarnya menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu. Dia bisa mendengar suara Rena dari balik pintu kamarnya.

"Paman Goshi?"

"Masuklah."

Gadis kecil itu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Kaneshiro meletakan gitarnya dan membiarkan gadis kecil itu duduk di atas ranjangnya.

"Paman marah dengan teman-teman paman ya? Aku rasa paman marah, meski aku tidak tahu kenapa paman marah."

Gadis kecil itu bertanya dengan polos. Membuat Kaneshiro tersenyum tipis.

"Kenapa kamu berfikir paman marah?"

"Um.." Rena mencoba berfikir. "Wajah paman lebih menyeramkan dari biasanya."

Kaneshiro mengusap rambut Rena. Rambut gadis kecil itu begitu lembut dan halus. Sakura pasti merawatnya dengan telaten, jika tidak begitu. Rambut Rena tidak akan seperti ini.

"Paman, bagaimana jika kita makan diluar?"

.

Kaneshiro tidak tahu, dari mana Rena tahu kedai ramen paman Teuchi. Kedai ramen yang ada di pusat kota Tokyo. Kedai ramen ini selalu menjadi tempat favoritnya ketika dia sedang bersama dengan teman-temannya atau pun bersama Sakura. Karena ramen adalah makanan favoritnya.

"Kakek Teuchi!" Rena menyapa paman Teuchi.

"Ah- Rena, apa kabar?"

"Baik, kek."

Ayame muncul dari dalam dan mengenali wajah yang tidak asing lagi.

"Goshi-kun, apa kabar?" tanya Ayame menyapa Kaneshiro.

"Apa itu Kaneshiro Goshi?" Paman Teuchi menyipitkan matanya. "Hahaha, maafkan aku. Maklum, aku sudah berumur dan tidak mengenalimu."

"Tidak apa, paman." Kaneshiro mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi. Dia membantu Rena naik ke kursi yang cukup tinggi itu.

"Baiklah, mau pesan apa?" tanya Ayame.

"Ramen porsi besar!" Rena mengangkat jarinya keatas.

"Baiklah. Goshi-kun?"

"Samakan saja dengannya."

"Baik! Dua ramen porsi besar akan segera siap!"

Kaneshiro memandang Rena yang sedang memegang sumpitnya dengan semangat. Mungkin, dulu sewaktu dia muda, dia sama semangatnya dengan Rena saat menunggu ramen pesanannya. Makanan Favoritnya adalah Ramen dan begitu pula dengan Rena.

Pintu kedai di buka dan muncul pemuda berambut kuning. Kaneshiro tidak menyadarinya karena posisinya membelakangi pintu.

"Paman, aku pesan seporsi ramen besar."

"Oh, Naruto."

 _Naruto?_

Kaneshiro menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat seseorang yang dia kenal. Wajah itu, mata itu, senyuman lebar itu. Tidak salah lagi, pemuda dihadapannya ini adalah orang yang dia kenal.

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

.

.

Kaneshiro menghentikan mobilnya tepat di halaman rumahnya. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam, Rena sudah terlelap di bangku penumpang. Tidak ada niatan untuknya keluar dari mobil.

Perbincangannya dengan Naruto masih terekam jelas dalam ingatannya. Mereka menghabiskan waktu selama dua jam lebih untuk berbincang hingga Rena tertidur dengan pulas.

Dan perbincangannya dengan Naruto membuat dadanya bergemuruh.

Bagaimana bisa.. bagaimana bisa Sakura menyembunyikan semuanya darinya? Sandiwara yang dilakukan oleh Sakura maupun Sasuke mampu menipu semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

Mengusap rambutnya, matanya bisa menangkap pintu rumahnya terbuka. Sakura berdiri di depan pintu dengan gaun malam miliknya. Mengerti dengan kode yang diberikan adiknya, Kaneshiro keluar dari mobil sembari menggendong Rena.

"Nii-san, kemana saja? Aku menelpon nii-san berulang kali tetapi tidak diangkat."

Kaneshiro tidak menanggapi. Dia membawa Rena menuju kamarnya dan merebahkannya dengan pelan. Rena begitu damai dalam tidurnya. Tangannya mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh mungil Rena dengan lembut.

"Nii-san?"

"Aku bertemu dengan teman lama tadi."

Sakura yang berdiri di depan kamar Rena tidak menanggapi. Perasaannya berkecamuk tidak tentu. Apalagi ketika melihat kakaknya menyelimuti Rena.

Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?

.

Kaneshiro melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya. Semalam suntuk dia memikirkan perkataan Naruto. Pagi ini, dia harus menyelesaikan semuanya. Jika bukan karena Naruto, dia tidak akan mengetahuinya sampai kapanpun.

Seluruh keluarganya berkumpul di ruang makan. Rena ada disitu sedang menyantap sarapannya. Sakura terlihat kerepotan menanggapi Rena yang kian hari kian cerewet.

Dia berjalan mendekati Rena dan mengusap rambut hitam itu dengan lembut.

"Rena, bisa ke kamar paman?" tanya Kaneshiro. "Paman memiliki coklat disana, Rena boleh memilikinya. Tetapi Rena tidak boleh keluar sampai paman memanggilmu."

Rena memandangnya dengan keheranan. Tetapi dia tidak protes karena pamannya yang baik hati itu akan memberinya coklat.

"Goshi, ada apa?" tanya ayahnya.

"Sakura, jawab dengan jujur." Kaneshiro memandang Sakura yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. "Rena adalah putriku, bukan?"

Sakura langsung berwajah pucat. Kedua orang tua mereka menatap Kaneshiro dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Goshi, apa yang kamu bicarakan?" tanya Mebuki.

"Dari mana nii-san dapat kesimpulan itu?" Sakura tertawa. "Tentu saja Rena adalah putriku dan Sasuke-kun."

"Jangan berbohong, Sakura." Kaneshiro menatap tajam Sakura. "Aku bertemu dengan Naruto kemarin."

.

.

" _Uzumaki Naruto?"_

" _Oh, Goshi-nii-ttebayou!" Naruto mendudukan diri di samping Rena. "Dan ini, Rena? Kau sudah besar."_

 _Rena memandang Naruto dengan pandangan bertanya. Dia tidak merasa mengenali paman di sampingnya ini. Tetapi, Naruto tidak terlihat berbahaya. Apalagi dengan senyuman lima jari milik Naruto._

" _Terakhir paman melihatmu, kamu masih sangat kecil." Naruto tersenyum._

" _Apa yang kamu lakukan disini, Naruto?"_

" _Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu." Naruto mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Rena._

 _Ramen pesanan mereka datang. Rena langsung memakannya dengan lahap, mengabaikan dua orang dewasa di sampingnya. Tetapi, Naruto dan Kaneshiro hanya terdiam._

" _Goshi-nii, kapan kamu kembali?" tanya Naruto._

" _Katakan saja apa yang mau kamu bicarakan, Naruto."_

 _Naruto menghela napas panjang. Dia meneguk ochanya sebelum buka suara._

" _Ternyata aku memang tidak bisa membohongimu." Naruto memulai ceritanya. "Aku ingin menyimpannya, tetapi aku tidak bisa menyimpannya seorang diri. Rena harus tahu kebenarannya, kamu harus tahu kebenarannya."_

 _Kaneshiro tidak menjawab. Dia hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama._

" _Apa kamu berfikir, mengapa rambut Rena berwarna hitam sedangkan rambut Sasuke berwarna biru? Itu karena Rena bukan putri dari Sasuke. Aku ingin menyembunyikan semua ini, tetapi aku tidak bisa._

 _Sewaktu kamu pergi, tidak lama kemudian Sakura hamil. Dia mendatangi kami dan menangis, dalam tangisnya dia menceritakan semuanya. Dia menceritakannya tentang perasaan kalian, tentang malam panas kalian. Sakura sudah menceritakannya. Mendetail._

 _Lalu, Sasuke mengusulkan jika dia akan mengatakan pada orang tua kalian jika dirinya menghamili Sakura. Awalnya aku dan Ino menentang, itu adalah ide yang gila. Tetapi, tidak ada jalan lain selain melakukannya. Agar Rena memiliki seorang ayah, agar keluarga Kaneshiro tidak tercemar nama baiknya._

 _Mereka menikah tidak lama kemudian. Sasuke menolak Sakura merubah marganya, begitu pula dengan nama Rena. Dia menghargai perasaan Sakura, dia menghargai perasaan kalian. Hingga akhirnya, mereka bercerai setelah Rena berusia dua tahun._

 _Sasuke menceraikan Sakura bukan alasan. Si bodoh itu mengatakan jika dia tidak akan bisa memiliki Sakura meski sudah menikahinya. Hatinya tetap milikmu dan itulah kenyataannya."_

 _Mereka semua terdiam. Naruto sudah menceritakan kenyataannya dan dia tidak bisa mengelaknya. Dia tidak ingin mempercayainya, tetapi lambat laun dia pasti akan mengetahuinya juga._

 _Sepertinya, teman-temannya sudah menyadarinya. Jika Rena bukan anak dari Sasuke. Terlihat dari bagaimana mereka mengatakan jika Rena mirip dengannya dan meragukan jika Rena adalah anak dari Sasuke._

 _Seharusnya dia menyadarinya. Seharusnya._

" _Lalu, dimana Sasuke sekarang?"_

" _Sasuke? Dia ada di Korea. Setelah berpisah dari Sakura, dia langsung ke Korea."_

 _Kaneshiro tidak mampu mengatakan apapun lagi. Ramen di hadapannya sudah terasa tidak nikmat lagi._

 _Dia harus melakukan sesuatu._

.

"Na-Naruto pasti mengarang itu semua," ucap Sakura.

"Katakan padaku alasan dirinya mengarangnya, Sakura."

Sakura terdiam. Dia menundukan kepalanya dan terisak.

"Maafkan aku.. apa yang dikatakan Goshi-nii adalah kenyataannya. Rena memang anakmu. Anak kita. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya pada kalian, apa jadinya jika aku dan Goshi-nii menikah nantinya. Maafkan aku."

Mebuki saling berpandangan dengan suaminya. Mereka bisa melihat Kaneshiro sedang memeluk Sakura. Mengusap kepala adiknya dengan sayang.

Tetapi, Mebuki bisa melihat tarikan napas suaminya. Tidak ada kata-kata yang terucap, tetapi dia mengetahui makna dari tarikan napas suaminya. Dia tersenyum.

Yah, pilihannya sudah ditentukan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, begitulah cara mereka bertemu dan kemudian menikah. Selesai."

Sakura menutup buku dongeng yang dia bacakan kepada Rena sebelum tersenyum. Rena sudah berada dalam selimutnya dan siap untuk tidur.

"Paman!"

Wanita itu menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat kakaknya berdiri di depan pintu. Kaneshiro berjalan mendekati mereka dan mendudukan dirinya di sisi lain Rena.

"Kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Kaneshiro mengusap kepala Rena.

"Rena ingin dibacakan dongeng oleh Mama!"

Kaneshiro memandang emerald itu. Tidak salah lagi. Itu tatapan sombong yang selalu dikatakan Aizome padanya.

Sakura tidak mengatakan apapun selain terdiam. Setelah insiden di meja makan, dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Karena orang tuanya hanya ingin membicarakannya dengan kakaknya.

"Rena, apa kamu tidak ingin memiliki seorang ayah?"

Pertanyaan pamannya membuat Rena terdiam. Gadis yang biasanya cerewet itu mendadak meremas selimutnya. Sakura bisa melihat wajah putrinya menjadi muram.

"Ingin, ingin sekali. Tapi mama mengatakan jika Papa Rena ada di ujung dunia sana dan Rena tidak bisa bertemu dengannya. Rena juga iri pada teman-teman Rena yang memiliki seorang ayah."

Kaneshiro mengusap rambut Rena dengan lembut. Tidak ada yang salah disini, mereka semua salah. Andaikan malam itu mereka tidak melakukannya, Rena tidak akan ada di dunia ini.

"Maukah Rena memanggil paman dengan sebutan Papa?"

Sakura memandang Kaneshiro dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Kakaknya.. apa yang dipikirkan oleh kakaknya yang bodoh itu?! atau mungkinkah-

"Apa paman akan menjadi Papaku?" tanya Rena.

"Kalau kamu mau memanggil paman dengan sebutan Papa, mungkin iya."

Rena tidak bisa menahan kebahagiaannya dan memeluk Kaneshiro dengan erat. Malam itu, mereka menemani Rena hingga terlelap.

"Ne, nii-san." Sakura memanggil kakaknya yang sedang menutup pintu kamar Rena. "Apa kaa-san dan tou-san merestui kita?"

"Menurutmu?" Kaneshiro memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

"Nii-san!"

"Apa milikmu masih senikmat yang dulu, Sakura?!"

"Nii-san!" Sakura tidak bisa menahan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Rena menginginkan seorang adik, apa kamu tidak mau membuatkannya?"

Sakura tidak sempat menjawab ketika Kaneshiro langsung menariknya masuk ke dalam kamar. Dan dari kamar mereka terdengar suara erangan dan desahan yang menggoda.

Sedangkan Rena sedang tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Dia bermimpi mendapatkan adik yang lucu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Owari-**

 **Nyahahahaha.. fict apalagi ini? :3**

 **Oh ya.. kalo ada yang tanya, kenapa gak bikin multichap aja? Wah.. berat wkwkwkwk.. kalo oneshoot kan enak, langsung tamat.. jadi gak kepikiran gitu.. lagian kan ini fict melepas lelah :3**

 **Oke, mengerti? *digampar***

 **Sekian cuap-cuap dari Saku, sampai ketemu di fict lainnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
